Eudaemonics
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: meskipun Kuroko adalah nona kaya sementara Kise hanya pedagang es kelapa muda, Kise yakin ia bisa membuat Kuroko bahagia. ・ kise/fem!kuroko ・ happy kikuro day 7/11!


**a/n: **humor karena saya tidak maso. Garing karena saya nggak tau gimana cara bikin fanfic humor yang bisa bikin ketawa. Genderbent. Alay!AU. Jangan dibaca sambil minum es kelapa kalau Anda lagi puasa. OOC guaranteed. Happy KiKuro day!

**Kuroko no Basketball **(c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

arisa yukishiro hanya memiliki fanfic ini; no profit gained.

* * *

**Eudaemonics **

.

.  
_(n.) 1. an art or means of acquiring happiness; eudemonism. 2. the theory of happiness._

_._

_._

* * *

Dari seluruh manusia yang ada di dunia ini, tampaknya Kise Ryouta adalah penganut paham 'bahagia itu sederhana' paling setia.

Sebetulnya, dari lahir saja hidupnya sudah barokah. Lahir dengan ganteng, besar dengan ganteng, dan sekarang makin ganteng meskipun sebetulnya gantengan Eguchi Takuya kemana-mana. Keluarga juga nggak ancur-ancur amat, meskipun memang agak gi ... ermmm, hiperaktif. Belum lagi bakatnya yang luar biasa, namanya _Perfect Copy, _dimana ia bisa meniru bakat seseorang dengan nyaris tanpa cela. Beruntunglah bakat itu dimiliki orang yang tepat, sehingga bisa bermanfaat — Kise menggunakan bakatnya itu untuk meng_copy_ teknik pembuatan es kelapa muda dari master es kelapa muda tingkat dunia yang sudah mendapat lisensi tingkat satu dari Asosiasi Pecinta Es Kelapa Muda Endonesa ( mari kita singkat dengan APEKMEN ) dan menggunakan ilmu yang sangat bermanfaat tersebut untuk berjualan es kelapa muda di Taman Lalu-Lintas dekat rumahnya, dan seharipun tak pernah dihabiskannya tanpa kebanjiran pembeli ( dan menurut data statistik dari APEKMEN, berhasil melebihi penjualan sang master yang ilmunya ia tiru. Alhasil sang master itu gulung tikar dan beralih jadi penjual sekoteng ).

Kurang kece apa seorang Kise. Punya muka rupawan yang bisa menjadi magnet pelanggan dari berbagai kalangan untuk membeli es kelapa mudanya—tapi dengar-dengar sih dari lima ratus juta penonton video iklan Es Kelapa Muda Bang Ryouta di YouTube, hanya sekitar setengahnya yang jadi pelanggan tetap, sisanya mungkin terlalu bokek untuk beli es kelapa setiap hari, mungkin juga alergi kelapa ( ini jenis penyakit yang kalau makan kelapa bisa langsung berubah jadi Hulk. Demi kesejahteraan manusia, ya mendingan mereka nggak usah beli Es Kelapa Bang Ryouta meskipun mereka ngidol setengah mati sama yang jualan ). Sehari jualan, keuntungan yang bisa ia dapatkan setara dengan harga satu Alfamart, ckckckck sesuatu sekali. Sungguh, meskipun hanya berjualan es kelapa, Kise betul-betul bahagia, setidaknya dia nggak kayak saudara jauhnya yang pontang-panting mengejar penguin demi menyembuhkan adiknya. Sungguh merana sekali hidupnya, beruntunglah Kise adalah pedagang es kelapa muda yang bahagia. Dagangan laku hari ini saja, Kise sudah bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Ya iyalah bahagia, bisa beli Alfamart satu.

Ehm. Pokoknya, bahagia buat abang kece satu ini, sederhana: dagangan laku dan dia pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Itu saja. Nggak ada yang lain.

Nggak ada? Yakin?

Mungkin saat inilah Kise harus menambah sesuatu pada teorinya tentang kebahagiaan.

Pada saat itu di Taman Lalu-Lintas, tumben-tumbennya, gerobak Es Kelapa Muda Bang Ryouta sepi pembeli. Mungkin karena sudah mulai puasa ( tapi kalau pelanggan yang cuma minta foto bareng tetap berdatangan, sih ... ) jadi di siang hari jumlah pembeli punya tendensi untuk berkurang. Kise beristirahat tepat di belakang gerobak kelapa mudanya yang mangkal di bawah pohon, mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan kipas bergambar _oshimen_nya di JKT48 meskipun sebetulnya cuaca tidak panas-panas amat. Dari sinilah, segalanya bermulai.

Dari kejauhan sebuah becak datang mendekat, dan berhenti beberapa meter di depat Kise dan gerobaknya mangkal. Kise meneruskan kegiatan berkipas-kipasnya dengan asyik, tak mempedulikan sama sekali becak yang ada di depannya itu, namun semua berubah ketika penumpang becak itu turun.

Yang turun dari becak itu titisan bidadari. Oke lebay, tapi di mata Kise cewek berambut biru muda sepanjang bahu itu jauh lebih cantik dibanding anggota _girlband _manapun. Dia turun dengan becak dengan anggun, rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut ( Kise hapal nih, dia pasti pakai sampo Tresukke ) dan kulitnya putih bersih. Kise bengong. Nyaris ilernya jatuh menimpa wajah personil JKT48 yang menghiasi kipasnya. Dalam hitungan detik Kise sukses terpesona oleh keimutan dan keanggunan cewek manis itu—es kelapa mudanya kalah manis deh. Cewek itu berjalan mendekat ... Kise mengelap ilernya, memasang senyum sejuta dolar, dan terpaksa bengong keki karena cewek itu ternyata sebetulnya ingin membeli bakpao Mang Kagami yang mangkal dekat gerobak Kise.

Kasian deh, makanya jangan geer.

"Mang, bakpao ayamnya satu ya."

_Suaranya lembut banget! Aduh! Aduh! _Kokoro_ gue _doki-doki!

"Sebentar ya, bakpaonya diangetin dulu. Nggak puasa, Neng?" Mang Kagami basa-basi.

"Nggak, bang. Lagi nggak puasa ..."

Panah Cupid menusuk dada Kise untuk kedua kalinya. Cewek itu terlalu mempesona. Suaranya imut dan lembut tanpa terdengar dibuat-buat, membuat Kise klepek-klepek dibuatnya. Kise hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka menyaksikan bagaimana cewek itu menerima bakpao dari Mang Kagami, membayar dengan uang pas, menganggukkan kepala berterima kasih, dan berbalik menuju becak. Oh oh, dan sebelum dia naik becak, dia sempat memandang ke arah Kise sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan seolah menyapa.

Kise kena serangan jantung.

* * *

Seminggu setelah pertemuan mendebarkan itu, kewarasan Kise nyaris 404 _Not Found. _Nyaris saja ia kehilangan lima puluh juta pelanggan dan seratus juta _follower _di Twitter karena rasa es kelapa mudanya berubah, jadi lebih asem-asem sepet gitu deh, ditengarai karena Kise yang _error _malah memasukkan Mama Lemon alih-alih cairan gula ke dalam es kelapanya. Menurut kesaksian Mang Kagami, penjual es kelapa kece itu juga jadi lebih sering bengong dengan mulut terbuka, Intinya, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kise sedang _lovesick. _

Kesimpulan dari mana? Ih kamu nanya-nanya aja deh kayak tamu. Dengan kelakuan seperti itu sudah jelas dong bahwa Kise tengah merindu, ceilah bahasanya. Dan sudah jelas juga kalau tersangka yang membuat Kise error seperti ini adalah bidadari berambut biru muda tempo hari. Kise sudah mengumpulkan informasi tentang bidadari itu dari segala penjuru mata angin Taman Lalu-Lintas sampai-sampai jumlah informasinya bisa dijadikan skripsi ( dengan nama Mbak Riko tukang pecel ayam, Mas Kasamatsu pak satpam, Kang Izuki petugas WC umum, dan Dek Koganei pelanggan setia di penyewaan sepeda tercantum pada lembar persembahan ) dan intinya, bidadari itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuna, anak tunggal dari perusahaan es dawet paling besar se-prefektur. Orangnya pendiam, jarang berekspresi, dan terkadang hawa keberadaannya nggak kerasa. _Fansclub_nya bertebaran dimana-mana, meskipun nggak sebanyak _fansclub_ Kise. Dia katanya sering kesepian di rumah, jadi langganan becaknya Bang Aomine Daiki buat jalan-jalan.

Nah, ini nih yang bikin Kise gondok.

Dari dulu tukang becak dakian bin rese itu sering nyari masalah sama Kise—dan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah tukang becak langganan Neng Kuroko, perut Kise langsung mulas. Padahal Kise sudah mengelompokkan Bang Aomine ke dalam kelompok kasta manusia terendah, sederajat dengan keset yang dipajang di depan pintu kandang Nigou, anjingnya Neng Kuroko. Kok bisa sih dia jadi tukang becak langganan Neng Kuroko? Apa jangan-jangan Neng Kuroko itu diam-diam penganut ajaran Illumidaiki: _Shine Dim Like a Daki_?

"Aaaaa tuh kan bikin galaaaaaau, _ssuuu_!" Kise berteriak alay, membuat Mang Kagami di sebelahnya refleks mencari lekong mana yang teriak-teriak siang-siang begini. "Neng Kurokocccchiiiiiiiii!"

"Heh, berisik tau gak!?" Mang Kagami melempar Kise dengan kukusan bakpaonya. "Kenapa sih? Dari kemaren lo kayak orang stres!"

"Emang stres, Kagamicchi!" seru Kise penuh kepedihan dalam setiap silabelnya. "Neng Kurokocchi belom dateng-dateng lagi, hiks, _kokoro_ku sungguh merindu sosok bidadari manis seperti dia—"

Cinta memang bisa melakukan apa saja, ya. Kise yang bahkan dapat nilai -10 di pelajaran menulis haiku saja bisa tiba-tiba jadi puitis ( alay ) begini.

Mang Kagami tampak memaklumi, karena bagaimanapun ia juga pernah muda ( tunggu, emangnya umur Mang Kagami berapa sih? ) dan mengalami fase alay dimana aku mau makan, kuingat kamu aku mau tidur, teringat kamu ouwouwouwuo. Jadi beliau memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu tukang es kelapa yang malang itu, bermaksud memberi petuah.

"Kamu naksir Neng Kuroko."

Sudah jelas Mang.

"Daripada sakit hati, mending perjuangin cinta kamu meski daki menghadang."

Um um, betul sekali Mang.

"Nih, gue punya sesuatu yang bagus."

Mang Kagami mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas belelnya dan jrengjrengjreng itu adalah ...

"KERANG AJAIB?"

"BETUL SEKALI!" Ah, Kise lupa bahwa tukang bakpao nomor satu di Taman Lalu-Lintas ini adalah penonton setia Kerang Ajaib Teguh Golden Ways. "Coba ngomong sama kerang ajaib ini, dijamin lo dapet pencerahan!"

Mata Kise berbinar-binar menerima kerang ajaib itu, seolah-olah benda itu adalah benda sakti warisan tujuh turunan dari Perguruan Anti Galau, kemudian mulai bertanya sambil memegang tali yang terpasang pada kerang itu.

"Kerang ajaib, apakah Neng Kurokocchi kesepian?"

Tali ditarik.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, apakah Neng Kurokocchi membutuhkan tjinta?"

"Ya."

"Ki-kira kira, apakah diriku ini bisa membahagiakan Neng Kurokocchi?"

"Bisa jadi."

Suara riuh rendah langsung muncul, berasal dari teriakan penuh kemenangan Kise yang sekarang memeluk Mang Kagami seolah-olah mereka Teletubbies yang baru memenangkan pertandingan basket _Inter-High_. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Kerang Ajaib Teguh, eh? Dalam seketika Kise mendapatkan suntikan motivasi untuk mengejar cintanya meskipun becak menghadang. Ia berdiri memandang langit dengan gagah dan dramatis—stereotip pose seorang _hero_ di _anime-anime_ _shounen_ yang akan memulai petualangannya—sambil berbisik pada matahari senja.

"Neng Kurokocchi, Abang pasti bisa bikin Eneng bahagia."

Seorang albino dari fandom sebelah bersin-bersin di bulan.

* * *

Ternyata rumah keluarga Kuroko terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Taman Lalu-Lintas, dan menurut pengamatan Kise selama dua hari dan wawancara bersama Mas Midorima yang biasa mengurus kebun kediaman Kuroko, si Neng Kuroko cuma keluar rumah kalau sekolah dan kadang-kadang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan. Atau kalau dia sedang malas, dia menelepon Bang Aomine buat membawanya jalan-jalan dengan becaknya. Teringat fakta ini, Kise langsung kesal. Kalau tak salah kejadiannya kemarin lusa, ketika Bang Aomine lagi makan bakpao di dekat lapak Mang Kagami ( dia lagi gak puasa, alasannya lagi dapet. Padahal semua orang juga tahu kalau Bang Aomine paling males puasa. Ckckck tolong jangan ditiru, kawan-kawan ) terus tiba-tiba eh Neng Kuroko datang. Padahal Kise sudah menempelkan tulisan NENG KUROKOCCHI PLEASE NOTICE ME sebesar kukusan bakpao di jidatnya, tapi tetap saja ternyata Neng Kuroko hanya menuju kepada Bang Aomine. Minta diantar ke Lawson, kata Mang Kagami ( yang nguping ). Alhasil Kise luluh menjadi butiran debu, lalu berpikir untuk ganti profesi jadi tukang odong-odong. Sungguh, tidak di-_notice_ pujaan hati lebih menyakitkan dibanding tidak di-_notice senpai._ Hiks!

Oleh karena itu, Kise mengubah strategi. Bang Aomine yang awalnya berstatus rival, dimanfaatkannya sebagai mak comblang. Rasanya memang seperti menjual harga diri seribu tiga masih dapat kembalian sih, tapi ini demi pujaan hati.

"Ogah!" seru Bang Aomine otomatis begitu Kise mengutarakan maksudnya. Kise langsung cemberut, ia tidak datang ke tempat mangkal Bang Aomine untuk ditolak begini, padahal dia sudah bawa sesajen berupa mie bakso dan seperangkat _photopack_ Horikita Mai.

"Sekaliiiii aja tolongin gue napa, Bang?" gerutu Kise. "Atau jangan-jangan, lu ngeceng Neng Kurokocchi juga ya?"

"Bukan gitu, sih ... "Aomine menyambar mangkok mie bakso dan melahapnya, _sialan udah nolak bakso tetap aja diembat_—begitu jeritan hati Kise." ... cuma yah, gua gak bisa bantu aja kalau lo mau pedekate sama Neng Tetsuna. Pedekate mah pedekate aja sana, tapi gua ga bakalan bantu."

"Ih gituuuu!"

"Yah elah, lo cowok kan? Masa' pedekate sendiri aja ga bisa. Cupu lo!"

Setelah menyiram Bang Aomine dengan kuah bakso, Kise memutuskan untuk berjuang sendiri. Ia berdandan dengan ganteng, membawa satu buket bunga mawar merah yang masih segar untuk meraih simpati dari pujaan hatinya. Beralasan sebagai teman sekolah Neng Kuroko pada Mbak Momoi, pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Kuroko, akhirnya Kise yang ganteng alay ini dipersilakan masuk ke dalam rumah dan menunggu Neng Kuroko di ruang tamu ( "Neng Tetsuna susah banget buat disuruh keluar kamar, Dek. Sekalinya keluar kamar ya itu karena kemauan dia sendiri, kalau Mbak yang nyuruh, haduh, bisa bikin lelah!" ) dan layaknya Romebong yang menunggu Julipetnya, Kise duduk manis dan ganteng di atas sofa ruang tamu yang empuk. Sebentar, tampaknya kata 'ganteng' sudah muncul terlalu banyak di paragraf ini.

Pedagang es kelapa muda kece itu menunggu dengan tidak bisa diam, mungkin tegang sebentar lagi akan bertemu pujaan hatinya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kala mendengarkan lagu-lagu JKT48 favoritnya ( bukan, bukan _wota chant_, dia bisa ditusbol _lightstick _kalau melakukan _wota chant_ di rumah Kuroko ) ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki, mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di atas meja, bergoyang-goyang seperti cacing kebelet pipis, dan—

"KAINGGGGG!"

Sebuah suara membahana berasal dari mulut seonggok makhluk hitam yang entah sejak kapan meringkuk di karpet ruang tamu ... dan tertendang kaki Kise.

"HIIIIII!"

Kise kaget.

Makhluk yang ternyata anjing itu juga kaget.

Mungkin kepikiran _sejak kapan ada banci alay di rumah majikan gue!?_

"KAIIIIIINGGG!"

"GYAAA!"

Nigou itu anti orang alay, sekadar infomasi saja.

"DAFUQ DAFUQ ASDFGHJKL !"

Dan Kise juga paling nggak suka nyari masalah sama anjing.

"GRAOO!"

Mungkin sudah bisa ditebak kalau adegan saling gonggong-menggonggong barusan berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran antara tamu malang dan anjing galak yang tidak seimut kelihatannya. Saat Kise berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya dari anjing galak yang terkutuk itu dengan berlari ke arah pekarangan rumah, ia malah terantuk batu kerikil dan terjatuh dengan cupunya ... di depan kandang anjing lain.

"HIII!"

Sambut Ichigou dan Sangou, saudaranya Nigou yang sama-sama anti orang alay. _Bad luck _Kise, tadi dia terjatuh menimpa ekor Sangou, dan otomatis memicu kemarahan anjing yang ukuran badannya dua kali lipat Nigou itu.

"AMPUUUN!"

Sudah jatuh, dikejar anjing, batal bertemu pujaan hati pula.

* * *

Sekarang akhirnya Kise mengerti mengapa Bang Aomine ogah mengunjungi rumah Neng Kuroko jika tidak diminta oleh gadis yang bersangkutan. Kise kayang frustrasi dekat gerobak kelapa mudanya, muka penuh plester bekas cakaran dan gigitan trio anjing yang ternyata tak seimut wajahnya ( dan untunglah mereka sudah disuntik rabies ). Mang Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan koleganya yang malah makin absurd setelah gagal pedekate hari pertama. Yah, memang miris sekali nasib Kise. Nggak pernah di-_notice_ gebetan, sekalinya berusaha pedekate malah dikejar anjing ...

"Aaa, kenapa nasib gue seperti iniii?"

Kise selesai kayang. Berteriak ke langit luas. _Follower_ Twitternya berkurang sepuluh juta.

"Kenapa takdir kejam sekali sama gueeee!"

"... Bang."

"Padahal kan gue cuma mau pedekate, ssuuuuuuu!"

"Bang?"

"Hiks hiks hiks, padahal gue kurang apa sih, ganteng, mapan, _fabulous max _... "

"Anooo, Bang."

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Kise menyadarkan bahwa sedari tadi ada pelanggan yang berniat untuk membeli es kelapa. Kise terkesiap sejenak, lalu seketika bengong melihat sosok cewek manis yang tengah berjinjit untuk menepuk bahunya.

Yap, Kuroko Tetsuna, masih dengan seragam _sailor_nya yang imut sekali, memandang Kise dengan sepasang biru mudanya yang dalam, membuat pedagang es kelapa muda itu salah tingkah dalam hitungan detik.

"Bang, es kelapa mudanya satu, ya."

_I-ini bukan fatamorgana kan ya?_

"D-dibungkus atau ... "

"Minum di sini nggak apa-apa?" _puppy eyes _cewek itu otomatis membuat aliran darah Kise berkumpul di pipi. "Saya nggak puasa, tapi lagi haus banget. Butuh minum."

"O-oh! Siap!" Dengan cekatan Kise menyiapkan gelas, dan bertindak layaknya pedagang es kelapa muda yang profesional. Segera setelah pesanannya siap, Kise memberikan segelas es kelapa muda itu pada Neng Kuroko yang menunggu di bangku merah portabel milik Kise.

"Makasih, Bang."

Kise meleleh.

"Gi ... gimana Neng?" Tanya Kise gugup. "Enak?"

Ekspresi Neng Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih cerah setelah tiga tegukan es kelapa muda.

"Enak."

"E-enak, Neng?"

"Enak banget, Bang. Nanti saya minta bungkusin 5 porsi ya buat di rumah."

"Si-siap, Neng!"

Kise terbang ke langit ketujuh. Meskipun nada suaranya Neng Kuroko waktu memuji es kelapa mudanya sedatar papan gilesan baju, tapi tetap saja pujian dari gebetan adalah hal yang sangat indah.

"Abang waktu itu pernah ke rumah saya ya?"

"Eh?" Karena kaget, nyaris saja Kise memasukkan Mama Lemon ke dalam es kelapa yang disiapkannya untuk pesanan _take-away _Neng Kuroko barusan. Memang sih, karena dikejar-kejar anjing waktu itu, dandanannya hancur dan otomatis dia jadi tidak ganteng, alhasil ia batal bertemu Neng Kurokonya tercinta. "Ta-tau darimana?"

"Dari Bang Aomine," jawab Neng Kuroko lugu. "Katanya ada tukang es kelapa muda enak yang dateng ke rumah mau ketemu saya, tapi keburu pergi sebelum ketemu saya. Saya penasaran, dan Bang Aomine bilang orangnya kuning-kuning alay gitu. Pas saya lewat sini sepulang sekolah, saya lihat Abang, habis ciri-ciri Abang mirip sama yang dibilang Bang Aomine. Eh, tahunya bener."

Kise terdiam. Alamat ia harus memberikan sesajen lagi pada Aomine, nih.

"Bang, boleh minta nomor HP nggak?"

"HAH? A-A- IYA TENTU BOLEH DONG NENG!" Seru Kise, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "Mau akun Twitter, pin BB, sama _fanspage_ Facebook juga nggak sekalian?"

"Nomor HP aja Bang, biar nanti kalau saya mau _delivery_ es kelapa gampang. Habis enak banget sih."

Rasanya Kise ingin kayang di bulan.

"Makasih ya, Bang," ujar Neng Kuroko setelah menerima nomor HP dan es kelapa muda _take away_-nya. "Nanti kapan-kapan saya pesan es kelapa yang banyak deh."

"I-iya Neng! Makasih juga!"

Lalu Neng Kuroko tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu dari gerobak es kelapa Kise.

Senyum.

Buat Kise.

Berani taruhan Bang Aomine belum pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu tersungging di wajah Neng Kuroko.

"NENG KUROKOCCHI AY LAP YUUUU!"

* * *

**Teori kebahagiaan ala Kise versi 1.0 beta:**

1. Bahagia itu, kadang memang tak sesederhana kelihatannya.

2. Bahagia itu, kala melihat orang yang kau cintai berbahagia ... karena doyan dengan es kelapa muda buatanmu.

* * *

Setelah itu, hubungan Kise dan Neng Kuroko semakin dekat, terlebih setelah Es Kelapa Muda Bang Ryouta bergabung dengan perusahaan dawet Kuroko. Akhirnya mereka menikah, menjadi juragan dawet dan es kelapa muda, lalu hidup berbahagia selamanya.

Tamat dengan alay.

* * *

**a/n: **maaf alay. maaf Nigou OOC. saya udah lama ga nulis pake bahasa gawl begini sih OTL. kuroko sengaja digenderbent karena ini bulan puasa, saya ga mau nulis yang anu-anu *apasih.* maaf sekali lagi karena harus ada fanfic semacam ini di kikuro day orz. ah, saya jadi pengen es kelapa muda buat buka.

sekali lagi, happy kikuro day~ tetaplah jadi otepe kurobasu saya heuheuheu


End file.
